ALITTLE FUN AND GAMES AT A PEARL JAM CONCERT
by EXPANDYOURIMAGINATION
Summary: Matt,Jeff, Shannon, Shane and Kimo went to a Pearl Jam concert, got back stage passes and Shannon got bored waiting to meet Eddie. He decided to play a game. Things got heated up and Confessions were made. HardyCest!


**ALITTLE FUN AND GAMES AT A PEARL JAM CONCERT**

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, ITS ALL FICTIONAL. JEFF AND MATT HARDY ARE PROPERTYS OF THE WWE AND BETH BRITT, LOL THIS CONTAINS INCEST AND IS RATED BEYOND NC-17 LITTERALLY. SO ENJOY!!!**

Matt and Jeff Hardy were so excited, they were able to go see their favorite band once again, Pearl Jam. But this time they got to go backstage. As they were waiting to meet them for the first time, Jeff, Matt, Shane, Shannon and Kimo were backstage messing around and wanted to play a game, It was Shannons warped idea that they play this little game haha. And here is were the fun begins.

"Hey I m so bored yo, lets play a game." Came Shannons annoyed response.

"Sure, what u have in mind?" Jeff asked

"Well hey I got it, but go lock the door this could get ugly within a min." Came Shannons reply.

So Matt went to lock the door while Shannon explained the rules of the game. "Ok, Jeff is you are it, And here is the rules of the game. What u do is you get on your knees and we all will whip our dicks out, and u will just touch them and see if they melt.

"Um, Shannon, ur weird, I am _not doing that." Jeff protested._

_"_Oh come on Jeff, dont be a chicken shit." Shannon laughed.

Jeff just glared at Shannon, the finally he gave up and got on his knees. "Ok, heres how it goes Jeff, Ill go first, then Kimo, then Shane and last but not least, Shannon looked at Jeff with a evil glint in his eyes, and smiled devishily, at Jeff. "And finally last but not least ur brother Matt haha.

So everyone unbottoned there pants and pulled them down to there ankles, Jeff just frozen and asked his self "_Am i really gonna do this? Gah!! well they don't call me the Enigma for nothing." _So Jeff leaned for and reached his hand out, and touched Shannon's dick. But it and Jeff' s eyes widened as he saw Shannon's dick had melted b4 his eyes.

"Shit Shannon, were the fuck did ur dick go?" Jeff asked horrifyed at.

Shannon just shrugged and pulled his pants back up and sat back down on the couch. Next came Kimo, he leaned forward, and touched his dick, and that dick also disappeared, Jeff looked so confused. Well he shrugged inwardly and went to Shane and moved his head forward, and touched his dick, it also melted, and Jeff was more confused then anything, he inwardly shrugged again as he went to the last occupant of the game, he looked at his brother, which Matt looked back and smiled at Jeff. Jeff smiled back nervously and went to touch his dick, when he touched it, to his surprise, Matt's dick did not melt, He touched it again and again and each time, his brothers dick failed to melt.

Jeff looked up at Matt nervoulsy and said to his brother. "Matty, why didnt ur dick melt?" And Matt smiled devishly at Jeff and said "Well little brother, I guess my dick didnt melt because, it's like an M &M. It melts in your mouth and not in your hand. Jeff 's eyes grew wide as Matt took Jeff's head and slammed his dick into Jeff's mouth, Jeff immediatly froze and wasnt sure what to do, until he got his first taste of Matt's precum and moaned at the taste, he looked up at Matt, who had his eyes closed and his head back at felling the pleasure of the heat around his dick, Jeff stopped for a moment and grabbed his dick and started pumping it in his hand, and placing licks and kisses here and there, and lookin around to see what the others were doing, but they were asleep so he went back to his task.

He was moaning around Matt's dick and thinkin to him self how good his big brother tasted. He had never tasted anything like this before, and Matt never felt anything like this before, so he kept it up until Matt had to pull back. He looked into Jeff's eyes, and Jeff clearly saw the lust in them, he leaned forward nervously and pressed his lips to Matt's and Matt immediatly granted him access. Jeff put his arms around Matt's waist and pulled him close, Matt went to un-button Jeff's shirt, then take off his pants. as soon as Jeff was naked, Matt grabbed some lube put some on his fingers, he placed the tube of lube (hehe i rhymed) back on the counter, and went back to Jeff, spreading his legs and inserting one of his fingers into Jeff's virgin ass. He streched it ever so slowly as not to hurt him, then when he felt he was relaxing abit he inserted another and then another, voiding hitting Jeff's spot until his dick was inside, Matt knew about it, cause he experimented with a few of his friends before.

When Matt finally thought Jeff was stretched enough, He slipped his fingers out of him Jeff whimpered. "MMM Matty, Im scared, dont hurt me, I trust you, but please dont hurt me." Jeff begged.

"I could never hurt you little one, ever." Matt kissed Jeff softly, and it turned heated as there tounge's explored eachothers cavatities while Matt was slowly entering Jeff's heat, he was so tight when he finally surpassed the first ring of muscle, they both were moaning and panting. Matt was finally in to the hilt and Matt waited until Jeff was adjusted and ready. When Jeff gave Matt a soft kiss on the lips, Matt began his movements slowly in and out of Jeff, Jeff wincing at the pain and he had tears in his eyes. "You ok? Little one?" Matt gasped out. Jeff just nodded yes cause he didnt have the words to describe the feeling, he never felt like this before, so full, so much pleasure writhing in him, "Oh Matty, faster harder, fuck me just fuck me." Matt obliged and sped up his pace, he drove harder into Jeff.

As Matt was nearing his completion, He began to stroke Jeff in time with his movements. They both came hard Matt in Jeff and Jeff all over Matt. Matt leaned forward and kissed Jeff softly.

"I love you little bro, Ive always wanted to do that, I know im sick wanting to fuck my little bro, but your so hott, i couldnt help my feelings, I love you more then you will ever know." Matt said

Jeff looked up at Matt, and smiled, he felt the same way. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Matts. "I love you too Matty, I love you so much, i ve felt this way for along time to, but was afraid of what you would do or say. i didnt wanna loose you." Jeff said with tears in his eyes.

"I never leave you, your my soulmate, my brother, and now my lover." Matt said smiling. They kissed again, then a knock came on the door, It was Eddie Veddar, they quickly dressed and opened the door to meet the man himself.

After they got home, Matt and Jeff talked, they were indeed in love with eachother. They agreed to be together, and they made love yet again.

~The End~ maybe....

_**I might go on with this story but i need some feed back, tell me what u guys think and if i should continue or leave it at that.**_

_**Reveiws and comments are appreciated.  
**_


End file.
